


Nothing Left

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After the war, Steve struggles with his memory and Hermione has to find the strength to carry on.





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an angsty drabble for both #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF G4: Memory Loss/ HH G5: Steve Rogers

Walking down the cobblestone road, Hermione was reminded of a time not long ago when the world was shiny and new. Well, sort of. At least, it had felt that way in some regards. She'd been in love and eager to begin the next part of her life. But that was all stolen from her.

Arriving at the specialised facility, Hermione sucked in one last breath of fresh air and then opened the door. Inside, the lights were dim, and there were not many people about. Stepping inside, she eased out her breath and tried to still her suddenly nervous heart.

It had been a while since she'd visited and she was feeling slightly guilty. Nevertheless, the nurse at the counter recognised her immediately and gestured for her to come over. Hermione smiled as best she could and forced herself to walk across the small waiting area. She signed in like always and then headed toward the back hall after being told it was okay doing so.

Just inside the hall, she paused. She couldn't do this… Six times in the past two months she'd found herself in the same predicament. Only, this time, she'd actually made it this far. As a nurse shuffled by her, she felt herself reawaken and decided there was nothing left to do but go forward.

A minute later Hermione found herself standing at the door. His door. Biting her lip, Hermione pushed it open and stepped inside. It was dark, much darker than the rest of the facility. Taking a deep breath, she gently said, "Steve?"

"Hermione?"

She felt the breath leave her and her knees buckled. "It's me," she managed to choke out before stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind her. "I came."

"I was worried you'd abandoned me," Steve said, and she could hear the sadness in every word he spoke.

"No," she murmured, moving to the bed. "Never."

"When was the last time you were here?" Steve asked, his face screwed up as he tried to remember.

That was the thing, though. Steve couldn't remember. His short term memory had been destroyed in the final battle against Thanos. The bastard had scrunched up his head like he'd tried to do to Thor once upon a time. Steve could remember major things from before like their wedding but little things, like when his wife last visited him or what he had for lunch, all that would disappear the second he fell asleep. Sometimes before. She suspected it got harder and harder for him to remember as time ticked onward.

That's why it became more and more difficult to visit him as the days turned to months and months turned to years. His memory was so weak that he was required to remain in an undisclosed facility for superhumans with irreparable injuries.

Bucky was just down the hall… He suffered seizures numerous times a day… They were so bad that his heart would nearly stop. Poor Natasha practically lived here so she could be with him until his heart finally did give way.

The war had left scars on all of them. Aside from the obvious ones, Hermione was actually missing part of her heart and every time she left this place, she was forced to leave it behind. There was nothing to be done about it now, though. She would just have to keep holding onto the hope that maybe, eventually, someone would find a way to reverse the injury on Steve's brain like she'd reversed the memory charm she'd performed on her parents.

"When was the last time you were here?" Steve repeated, now looking concerned as he stared up at her with those bright blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided it was better to lie. She cupped his cheek and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "It hasn't been that long, love."

As Steve smiled and relaxed, another part of her heart died. For now Hermione's heart could manage, but, eventually, there would be nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
